


Sir, This is an Olive Garden

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Strong Language, Threats of Violence, everyone works together at this restaurant that's it, i never explicitly say it's olive garden for legal reasons but it's definitely olive garden, mostly angst probably lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito all work together at the same Italian restaurant as servers/bartenders.  They've become pretty good Work Friends, and look forward to seeing each other during their shifts.  One night, when they're all left alone to close the restaurant together after the customers (and their manager) have gone home, something seems off with Kaito.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Sir, This is an Olive Garden

"350, 360, 370, 1 2 3 4," Maki finished flipping through the stack of bills in her hands, "$374, so you get..."

Shuichi glanced up at one of his favorite co-workers while wiping down a fork. They were sitting across from each other in a booth near the bar, rolling silverware and counting their tips as tonight's bartender, Kaito (Shuichi's other favorite co-worker) scrubbed down glasses. Maki went back through the pile, counted out $187, and slid it across the table to Shuichi. "Not too bad for a Monday," Shuichi said, pocketing his cut.

"Could be better, but it could be worse, I guess," she replied, picking up a set of silverware, hoping to speed up the process.

"What about you, Kaito?" Shuichi turned his attention to his friend on the other side of the counter.

"Hm? Oh, well, ya know," he began, "it's Monday, so, I didn't expect much. I got enough to get dinner tonight so that's alright with me."

"You didn't order anything to take home?" Shuichi asked

"Nah, I just paid rent so I'm going to the drive-thru... for the next few days."

"Hey, you could've asked one of us to cover for you," Maki scolded, "No one wants you keeling over behind the bar."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Kaito brushed it off, "I'll be fine!"

Maki rolled her eyes and continued bundling utensils in napkins. The forks and knives clinked together while the cleaning cloth on the glass cups squeaked, all with faint, slow pop music playing. After some time, Kaito tossed the cloth into a pail on the far end of the bar, declaring 'buckets' as he made his shot.

Shuichi couldn't help but crack a smile, while Maki did her best to hide hers. Kaito strolled out from behind the bar, approached the booth, and placed his hands on the table, leaning in, "Alright, I'm all done; lemme help you guys out."

"God, get out of my face," Maki recoiled, "your breath smells like the fucking breadsticks."

"Aw, c'mon, Maki Roll," Kaito then turned his attention toward Shuichi, "As much as we all hate it here, we all still fuck with the breadsticks, right? It can't be THAT bad!"

Shuichi instinctively followed Maki's lead, but he was still smiling, "Aw, yeah, sorry, man; she's right."

"Even my sidekick turns against me!" Kaito threw his hands in the air with exaggeration

Maki sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. "You could at least spare us with some gum."

Kaito took a piece from the pack and popped it in his mouth. As he began to chew it, he quipped, "I mean, it's not like I'm mackin' on you guys tonight, right?" He chuckled and turned on his heel, "Gonna take a leak; I'll be back."

Maki and Shuichi looked at each other, mirroring the other's expression: wide eyes, tightened lips. Kaito walked further and further through the restaurant, whistling all the while, and as soon as he was gone, Maki let out a groan and slammed her hands on the table. "God, I hate when he does this."

"What, have bad breath?"

"Not what I'm talking about, but yeah," she groaned again, "When he talks like that. He's flirting with me, right? When he talks like that it just... god, if he wants to ask me out he should just fucking do it."

"Huh," Shuichi looked off in the direction Kaito left, and replied, "You know... between you and me, he does stuff like that with me, too."

"What?" Maki was caught off guard. Maybe this is just how he is? "I mean, not like it matters to me—"

"Maki."

"Shit," she sighed, more frustrated with herself than anything, "Okay, fine. I... wouldn't mind going out with him."

"Yeah," Shuichi sighed, "I wouldn't either."

"So, what you said earlier— how you think he hits on you— that made me think he's gay?"

"And what YOU said earlier made me think he's straight!"

"Made you think who's straight?"

Maki and Shuichi's bodies both tensed as they heard Kaito re-enter the lounge. They looked at each other, hoping the other would save them from this conversation. It was Shuichi who crafted the lie. "Yeah, some customers we had tonight--"

"Shuichi couldn't tell if it was a business dinner or a date, so he wasn't sure if he should bring up the Two for 20 Whatever the Hell," Maki caught on and helped pick up any pieces.

"Heh," Kaito smirked, grabbing handfuls of silverware and napkins, "For some reason, I assumed you were talking about me."

He scoffed, smiling, as he took his share of the last job over to the bartop. Maki and Shuichi kept looking back and forth between each other and at Kaito, bewildered by him. Shuichi tapped Maki's wrist to get her attention and mouthed 'Is he okay?' to her

Maki mouthed back the words "I have no idea', exhaled, and resumed rolling utensils.

* * *

"When are you guys in next?" Maki asked as she buttoned her coat

"I've got a double on Thursday," Shuichi complained as he waited by the back door

"I'll be here that evening," Maki replied, "I'll ask Tsumugi if we can cover the same section together again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. We're a good team," Shuichi grinned at Maki, who gave a shy smile back. Maki doesn't smile very often, but when she does, it brightens the room. However, Shuichi couldn't help looking over his shoulder to see Kaito lethargically typing in his credentials to clock out, "Hey, uh, what about you, Kaito?"

"Huh?" Somewhat dazed, he took his glassy-eyed stare off the computer and brought it to his friends. "Oh, yeah, I work all week."

"Every day?" Maki asked, bewildered

Kaito nodded 'yes' with an 'mhm' in confirmation.

"Tsumugi only scheduled me three days this week; I can cover for you--" Shuichi started offering, but Kaito cut him off.

"Nah, I did it on purpose. I always work overtime when rent is due."

"Well, don't overwork yourself," Maki said, practically under her breath

"I got all evening shifts except one double on Saturday; I'll be fine!"

Maki and Shuichi shared apprehensive looks with one another, non-verbally communicating that they shouldn't press him about anything right now. They were all tired, anyway.

Kaito slung his jacket over his shoulders and joined Maki and Shuichi at the door. "Shall we?" He asked, holding the door open for them

"We shall," Shuichi playfully replied

"Ladies first--" Kaito mirrored Shuichi's tone as he jested with Maki, who abruptly reminded them she needed to lock up. "Oh, right, my bad."

As Maki locked the door, Shuichi and Kaito waited in the cool autumn air, hands in their pockets to keep warm. Their only lights were the moon, a lone street lamp, and a faint green glow from the restaurant's neon sign. "So, Kaito, you said you were going to the drive-thru?" Shuichi asked

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's still the plan."

Maki briskly caught up, her ring of keys jangling with her steps. "Do you mind if I tag along? I could go for something--"

"We could all go," Shuichi chimed in. Maki shot daggers at him.

"I, uh," Kaito stammered, "I don't know, guys," he looked at Maki, then Shuichi, then down at the concrete, "I was hoping... never mind. I'll see you guys later."

He started walking into the parking lot, hunched over like a sad dog.

"Kaito, hold on." "Kaito, wait!"

Maki and Shuichi rushed to chase him down, their non-slip work shoes clumping on the asphalt. When they reached him, Shuichi took Kaito's left hand and spun him to face them. "Something's bothering you," Maki declared as she stared Kaito down

"You can talk to us if you're upset," Shuichi added, his face briefly turning red when he realized he was still holding Kaito's hand, then just as quickly letting it go, "Seriously, we're getting worried."

Kaito still stared at the parking lot. They were practically begging him to speak up. His breathing was heavy, his fists clenched. "Hey," Maki's aggression was coming out, "at least look at us when we're talking to you."

When Kaito picked his head up and faced Maki, he had a sparkle in his eye. A look of despondency that neither of them had seen before. "Maki..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen, "I..."

And then his hand on her shoulder turned into a firm grasp as he pulled her toward him. In a flash, his hand moved to her cheek as he started to kiss her. Shuichi watched, dumbfounded, as Maki was clearly shocked, but not resisting. He watched as her free hand struggled to find a resting place, eventually settling on Kaito's bicep. His heart sank as he saw Maki melt in Kaito's arms. He turned his head away and grimaced, fighting tears. He's never felt this kind of envy before.

As he was about to walk to his car to drive home, (he could cry in the car this late at night and no one would see) he was stopped. The wind was knocked out of him as someone grabbed him by the hand and spun him around. Shuichi's depression turned into anxiety when he saw it was Kaito, pulling the same move Shuichi had done just a few moments earlier. This time, their fingers intertwined. With determination in his eyes, Kaito took a deep breath, and just as quickly as the one before, kissed Shuichi. This time, it was Maki struck frozen in place, watching with confusion and heartache as her friends enveloped themselves in each other. Maki steamed as she placed her fingers in her self-defense keychain, gripping it until her knuckles turned white.

And then Kaito let go. He looked at his two friends, both clearly upset by what just unfolded, leaned his head back toward the sky, and stomped. "Dammit. God. DAMMIT."

Maki unveiled her weapon and bee-lined toward him. "Momota, you better fucking explain or I swear to god--"

Shuichi, seeing two spikes glisten between Maki's fingers, quickly grabbed her arms to restrain her. "Maki, I want answers just as much as you do right now, but please don't stab him; that's not necessary--"

She tried to wrangle herself free as she continued, "I don't WANT to stab him, Shuichi, but I WILL if he's fucking with us right now. Don't think I'm not capable; I will fucking HURT you, Momota! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't!" Kaito blurted out

Maki's breathing steadied. Shuichi still held her down, just in case. "What?" was all he could say.

"I thought..." Kaito started pacing in a circle around himself, "I didn't have a plan for afterward; dammit."

"So you PLANNED this?" Maki was fuming again, "You get some kick out of playing with people's feelings?"

"Maki, calm down," Shuichi attempted

"She can stab me if she wants, Shuichi. I feel like I deserve it."

"Let me go!" She demanded, writhing to free herself from Shuichi's grasp

"No! You're not going to stab him!"

"No, let her!" Kaito persisted, stopping his pacing, "I told you, I deserve it!"

"Kaito, please!" Shuichi yelled the loudest of all. All eyes were on him, "Please. Just tell us why."

Kaito exhaled. "It was selfish."

"Fucking talk." Maki was done.

He took another deep breath. If Maki or Shuichi were to look closely, they'd see Kaito's leg shaking. "You ever have to make an impossible choice?"

"Impossible choice?" Shuichi asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kaito mustered the courage to look at them. "I didn't want-- couldn't choose. I, uh," He turned his head and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I like being around both of you, and you're both, uh... really cute, if I'm being honest-- which I am! I swear; I'm being completely honest here."

And it was driving him insane. This vulnerability was not something Kaito was good with. His legs were not steady. He started picking at his hangnails while he looked at his friends with a sliver of hope in his heart. Shuichi continued to hold Maki, who dropped her ring of keys to the ground. She huffed as she avoided Kaito's gaze. "We aren't options," she said

"I know," Kaito admitted, "I'm sorry."

They stood in silence in the parking lot, the green neon flickering. The winds picked up, drying everyone's teary eyes. They all only had the strength to look at the ground. Anyone who drove by would be perplexed by three young people standing in a parking lot, the only girl being held by one man while the other man stood trembling a few feet away.

Maki was the one who finally broke the silence. "You know what. I meant that. We're not options."

She took hold of Shuichi's hands and unwrapped herself from his grasp, making sure not to let go. They were facing each other, holding hands. "Maki, wh-what are you doing?" Shuichi whispered, his face beet-red. The butterflies in his stomach gave him a pretty good guess.

"I hope this doesn't upset you," were her final words uttered before she gently kissed him on the lips.

After a few moments, to everyone's surprise, Shuichi kissed back. He knew Maki was significant to him, but before tonight, he assumed that they would be nothing more than work-friends. They seemed drawn to each other in some way. Shuichi's heart now raced with the thought.

Maki pulled back, smiling wider than Shuichi and Kaito have ever seen her smile. She squeezed Shuichi's hand before making a path toward Kaito with a fire in her eyes. Instinctively, Shuichi followed close behind. "Maki, I don't understand," Kaito told her with a heavy weight on his shoulders

She kept walking toward him until she pressed her body against his. Toes to toes, chest to chest. With their height difference, Maki had to crane her neck some bit to look him in the eyes. He felt like he was sweating bullets as he looked at her soft eyes and parted lips. "You said you had to make an impossible choice," she said, gliding her fingers up and down his arm, "but what if you didn't need to make a choice at all?"

Kaito was paralyzed, unsure how to respond. She took his hand and laced their fingers together. "You want to be with either of us, but you didn't want to choose between the two of us. That's what you were saying before, right?" She asked

"Uh, y-yeah," Kaito stammered

"You can be with both of us," the boys stayed silent, so she continued, "I like both of you. I'm okay with being with both of you, um, at the same time. If that's okay with everyone. I know it's not traditional or whatever, but what about the three of us is?"

Shuichi chimed in "I, uh, also l-like you both," and he made his way next to Maki, holding her free hand. With more confidence, he added, "Kaito, when you first got this... conversation started, I felt... so jealous. But I looked for longer than most would've. I think I was wishing I was in both of your shoes somehow."

Kaito chuckled, finally releasing his tension, "Heh, you got that wish in the end, didn't ya?"

He kissed each one of them on the top of their head and relished in their smiles when he straightened up. "So is that a 'yes'?" Maki asked

"It's a 'yes' only if you both get a burger with me tonight."

Shuichi and Maki exchanged smiling eye-rolls. "Let us split an order of fries instead and you've got yourself a deal," Shuichi offered

"That sounds perfect," Kaito replied.

He put an arm around each of their shoulders and led them to his car as the neon light finally stopped flickering.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more Restaurant AU with different Danganronpa characters and different restaurants, let me know. I'm a sucker for dumb AUs like this lmao


End file.
